SpaceGodzilla vs Monster Island: Massacre
by HayesAJones
Summary: First in the Monster Fight Club, a creative writing project of mine that matches up movie monsters to fight. SpaceGodzilla arrives on Monster Island and in the absence of their leader, Godzilla, its inhabitants, lead by Anguirus, must defend their home.


**Match 1**

SPACEGODZILLA VS. MONSTER ISLAND: MASSACRE

It was a peaceful day in a land of giants. On a small, tropical island known only to the world as "Monster Island", a huge reptilian beast was resting on a warm hillside, curled protectively around another, smaller saurian. The larger of the two was Anguirus, loyal friend to Godzilla, King of the Monsters. He was a quadruped, most of his back covered in a hard carapace. Dozen upon dozen of conical, ivory spikes were embedded in the creature's armor. A long, spiny tail was laid out behind the behemoth. Although this primeval throwback had the body of an ankylosaur, it's head was that of a crocodile's, sturdy fangs lining long, slender jaws. Firmly pressed into Anguirus's side, the smaller of the two shared a remarkable- but much softer- resemblance to Godzilla. And rightfully so. This creature was the adopted son of Godzilla, Little Godzilla.

Upon first inspection, it appeared that both beasts were fast asleep. But this was not so. One of Anguirus's eyes was open and focused on the sleeping form of Little Godzilla. The ancient dinosaur was looking after the young Godzillasaur. However simple a creature Anguirus was, he was fiercely loyal to Godzilla and always kept a keen watch over the son of his only friend while the atomic titan was gone, as was the case at the moment. Although Monster Island served as a home to the King of the Monsters, Godzilla considered the whole of Earth to be his territory and often set out to investigate suspicious activity. It was Anguirus who took over Godzilla's reign when he left the island, although there was no real need for this. While other equally huge creatures called this place home, none would dare try to overthrow Godzilla rule's, whether out of fear, respect, or a healthy mix of the two. Despite the usually vicious nature of these giants, the island seemed to be considered neutral ground of sorts and a constant peace existed amongst these monsters.

Soon, something would shatter that peace like a pane glass window.

Shrieking down from the heavens like a rouge shooting star, a blinding white sphere of cosmic energy tore through the cloud banks covering Monster Island. As the sphere finally breached the heavy cloud cover, it made its presence known to all of the islands inhabitants. Sitting up, Anguirus quickly nudged Little Godzilla awake. Its altitude decreasing at a rapid rate, the sphere soon closed the distance between itself and the island below, striking just on the other side of Anguirus and Little Godzilla's hillside resting place.

_BOOM!_

The impact was enormous, releasing a light so bright that Anguirus and Little Godzilla were forced to look away. Wailing in alarm, Anguirus gently pushed back the frightened young Godzillasaur, warning him to stay back. Anguirus snorted in surprise. There was another living creature on the opposite hillside. Slowly scaling the hill, Anguirus tentatively peaked over its top to what kind of creature could possibly arrive in such a fashion. The ankylosaur scarcely believed what he saw.

The holy-looking light from the sky had given rise to a demon of deep space.

The being before Anguirus was a dark reflection of Godzilla. It's basic figure and stance was that of the King of the Monsters, but that's where the similarities stopped. It's deep blue scales gave way to a underbelly the same color as dried blood. Instead of dorsal spines, pearl-white crystals lined the monstrosity's back and ran all the way to a sharp tip on the tail. Similar crystals jutted from the thing's shoulders, their color dirtied by the power that flowed through them. Small tusks graced its hideous face and a pronged crest sat above it's glowing red eyes. Eyes that belonged to the Devil Himself. It's mouth was pulled into a wicked grin.

It was SpaceGodzilla, the cosmic twin of Godzilla.

The crystalline saurian had planned to simply slay his "father" and let the rest of Earth fall into his palm at the defeat of its greatest warrior. But, Godzilla wasn't here. Fine, SpaceGodzilla smiled inwardly. Slight change of plan. He'll take over his father's pathetic little home and turn it into his fortress, his base for world domination. Then he'd kill his father. And any other creature that dare get in his way. His chaotic roar rising to the sky SpaceGodzilla, willed huge crystal structures to rise from the ground, like some hellish, crystalline garden. Immediately, they began to gather solar energy and directed it to SpaceGodzilla's shoulder crystals. The space demon cackled. Once he gained enough energy, he'd be unstoppable!

Anguirus wasn't going to let that happen. It was his job to care for Monster Island when Godzilla was away. And there was no way he could let his friend down. Snarling from atop the hill, the spiky quadruped prepared himself, powerful muscles bunching under taunt skin. Turning back for a moment, Anguirus grumbled at Little Godzilla to go and hide. The young dinosaur did so without question. Waiting until the Godzillasaur toddler had safely left view, Anguirus turned and charged.

SpaceGodzilla was interrupted from erecting more crystals by a high, soulless wail. Glancing at the approaching beast, the dark Godzilla finally noticed Anguirus, albeit with little interest. _This_ was the company his father kept. Pathetic. Destructive energy gathering in his throat, SpaceGodzilla launched a single Corona Beam to test this pest's strength. Weaving and winding a confusing path around the baffled ankylosaur, the projectile finally speared itself into Anguirus's neck, blasting it open. Skidding to a halt, Anguirus shrieked in pain, desperately pawing at the wound. SpaceGodzilla cackled in sadistic delight. Shrugging off the terrible pain, Anguirus growled and charged again, determination dancing in his hard eyes. SpaceGodzilla prepared to launch another beam in retaliation.

A purple heat beam cut through the warm air and exploded upon contact with SpaceGodzilla's face, causing the clone to cry out more in surprise than pain. Both SpaceGodzilla and Anguirus raised their eyes to see who the newcomer was. Descending from the clouds at great speeds was the giant pterosaur Rodan, king of the skies and the creature most loyal to Godzilla, behind Anguirus himself! Calling his greeting to his spiny, land-bound comrade, the irradiated reptile's cry was soon joined by those of the other inhabitants of Monster Island. Emerging from behind a mountain was Gorosaurus, the great therapod! Then, marching from the nearby sea were the aquatic dinosaur, Titanosaurus, and the huge serpent god, Manda! Gliding from his home in a high mountain caves Varan soon arrived at the scene, along with Baragon, who burst fourth from the ground, destroying a crystal structure in the process. Even Kumonga, the enormous spider, and Kamacuras, the giant mantis, the two most secretive and untrusting of all the beast who called the island home, appeared from the thick tropical jungles to defend their home. Moving as one, every single one of the giants converged to stand by Anguirus, the army of Monster Island! With Anguirus at its lead, the group readied themselves to fight the cosmic terror before it.

SpaceGodzilla scowled. He had hoped to kill the spiky quadruped slowly. Now there were too many of these insects for him to properly enjoy himself. Oh well. The crystalline beast grinned evilly. He'd just have to settle for a massacre instead. Dorsal crystals crackling with power, SpaceGodzilla bellowed his unholy war cry at the group of mutants and monsters.

Anguirus replied with his own battle cry and bound forward fearlessly at the dark saurian. The other inhabitants of the island followed, entering the crystalline hell created by the cosmic tyrant. As the small army of giants closed in on him, SpaceGodzilla unleashed a barrage of Corona Beams. Cutting a jagged path through the air, the beams smashed into the group, pushing back Varan, Manda, Kumonga, and Baragon. But it didn't keep them back for long. SpaceGodzilla fired beam after beam into the charging group, but no matter how many hits he landed on the giants they just ket coming. Before long they would physically overwhelm him. He couldn't let that happen. Raising his arms, the space demon willing himself into the air. As the army of Monster Island stopped at the place SpaceGodzilla had been only moments before, a furry of Corona Beams rained down on them, not one of them spared from the merciless assault. Titanosaurus tried to knock the space demon from the sky by using it's webbed tail to creature hurricane-force winds, but it was useless. Several Corona Beams struck his exposed back, knocking him flat with a pained gargle.

SpaceGodzilla laughed wickedly from his midair perch above the island and its inhabitants. He'd blast these beast out of existence! Unfortunately for the clone, there were two amongst the group who could follow him to the heavens. Breaking the ranks of their fellow islanders, Rodan and Kamacuras took off straight up towards the looming space monster, their allies bellowing support from below. In an attempt to ground the two flying creatures, SpaceGodzilla launched multiple Corona Beams down upon the brave beasts. Rodan managed to power through most of them. Kamacuras was not so lucky. The blasts shredded his fragile wings. Unable to fly, the huge mantid fell back to the Earth landing with a tremendous crash. Rodan roared in outrage at this and pushed himself even harder. Breaking from the cosmic barrage, Rodan fired his own Uranium Beam. The heat beam had no effect on the cackling terror. Pumping his wings even faster, Rodan slammed into SpaceGodzilla, effectively cutting off his mocking laughter. Slashing with sharp talons and driving his beak into the space monster's flesh, Rodan engaged into a midair grapple with the crystalline demon. SpaceGodzilla roared angrily. Rodan answered him by firing a Uranium Beam at point blank range. Fueled by pain, SpaceGodzilla lashed out with his own claws, dispelling crackling cosmic into the pterosaurs, pushing the airborne nuisance back. This was all the opening the space demon needed. Firing a Corona Beam directly into Rodan's chest, SpaceGodzilla blasted the huge pteranodon downward. The crystalline dragon fired more Corona Beams, striking the injured saurian as it fell. Rodan crashed to the ground. SpaceGodzilla fired a few more Corona Beams for good measure.

Turning his attention back towards the Earth monsters below, the space monster prepared to launch another assault of Corona Beams. Before, the dark clone could fire his dagger-tipped projectiles at the giants, a huge weight barreled into him for behind, causing him to begin falling from the sky. Turning his snarling face towards the offender, SpaceGodzilla was shocked to find that the creature who brought his down was not a true flying creature, but the gliding Varan! The cunning reptile had quickly scaled a high mountain top while the space creature was distracted and quietly sailed through the air, catching SpaceGodzilla off guard. As they plummeted, Varan clawed at the cosmic saurian's throat. SpaceGodzilla promptly blasted the annoying beast in the face with a Corona Beam. Varan's grip on the demon broken as they reunited with the ground.

Before SpaceGodzilla could even attempt to stand up, the Earth monster were upon him. The cosmic terror bellowed in outrage as the inhabitants of Monster Island began to savage him. Manda quickly wrapped his long body around the dark Godzilla's feet, preventing the clone from getting up. Baragon rushed forward and bite down of the space demon's arm and mauling with his powerful digging claws. Titanosaurus began delivering enormously strong kicks to SpaceGodzilla's side, arms waving and uttering his odd warbling cry. Gorosaurus quickly took the crystalline titan's thrashing tail and pressed down with enough force to break bones. Kumonga stood a ways off from the others and was shooting its strong webs high into the air, where they slowly rained down on the struggling tyrant, slowing his movements. Kamacuras and Varan quickly shook off their injuries and were right alongside the other islanders, Kamacuras stabbing with spiked claws and Varan slashing at SpaceGodzilla's free arm. Anguirus leapt fearlessly at the monstrosity's throat, clamping down on the jugular of the dark entity. Shaking his head viciously, the determined dinosaur tore out SpaceGodzilla's throat, spilling dark blood on the ground.

That's when SpaceGodzilla snapped. Cosmic power exploded from the demon's body wherever the Earth creature's touched him. The inhabitants of Monster island leapt back in surprise and pain, as the dark clone of their leader rose from the ground with a furious roar. How _dare_ these worms spill his blood! Never before had any creature, however mighty, ever caused his to bleed. But these, these maggots managed to do so? SpaceGodzilla snarled in fury. They would all die!

SpaceGodzilla unleashed an angry swarm of Corona Beams that cut into the flesh of the the giants of Monster Island. His wounds had already been healed by the super regenerative powers he gained from his father. The crystalline juggernaut lashed out with his his tail, driving its sharp crystal tip through Kumonga's head, killing the huge spider instantly. Marching forward, the tyrant from deep space stomped down on Kamacuras, easily crushing through the mantid's exoskeleton and killing it. Dishearten by the sudden deaths of their comrades, the inhabitants of Monster Island began to panic and back away from the approaching SpaceGodzilla.

All except Anguirus.

Even as all his allies backed down, the stubborn ankylosaur continued to stand his ground. While the ancient reptile knew SpaceGodzilla was far too powerful for him to ever defeat, he wouldn't retreat. Godzilla had entrusted him to protect Monster Island. To protect his son. And Anguirus would do just that.

Or die trying.

And that was fine with SpaceGodzilla. The determined ankylosaur was not only the first of the Earth creature to challenge him, but the very beast who made him bleed. Cackling, the sadistic demon fired a folly of Corona Beams. With a mighty cry, Anguirus charged straight into the barrage of projectiles. The beams of cosmic energy harpooned themselves into his flesh. High-pitched honks of agony rang out. The dinosaur's blood soaked the ground. Ribbon of skin hung from his terrifying injuries. But Anguirus still kept coming. SpaceGodzilla stopped his assault, amazed that the pathetic creature hadn't yet tried to retreat. Somewhere deep in his black heart, something stirred. Something he never expected to feel for another living creature- respect. SpaceGodzilla growled. He didn't like these new feelings of admiration that this beat's stupid determination had awoken. The quadruped would pay for bringing them out. Erie green energy seeped from the unforgiving clone's shoulder crystal. The energies seized the still crawling Anguirus and lifted him into the air. Flailing his limbs wildly, the saurian scraper wailed his defiance. SpaceGodzilla rewarded his steely will by hurling him into a mountain. Screaming in pain, the mountainside collapsed, causing a massive rockslide that partially buried that grievously wounded ankylosaur. SpaceGodzilla cackled. The wicked beast used his telekinesis to rip three of his crystal towers from the ground and hold them parallel to the Earth. With a small motion of his clawed hands, the crystal shot forward, like missiles, and slammed into the broken creature's carapace. As they shattered, SpaceGodzilla was rewarded by a weak screams of pain. The dark-hearted being once again seized the incapacitated Anguirus with his Gravity Tornado. Dragging the once-proud brawler from the rubble, the crystalline sadist brought the near-dead dinosaur to his feet, intending to further mutilate the beast's body. Cosmic energy crackled across dark blue skin in anticipation. He was going to enjoy this.

The other inhabitants of Monster Island could take no more.

Before SpaceGodzilla could mutilate Anguirus, a sympathy of roars announced the arrival of the calvary. Lead by Rodan, what was left of the army of Monster Island charged back onto the battlefield. As they had stood by and watched their friend be dominated by the space tyrant, something strange had happen. Although by their very nature, all these beast should have abandoned the suffering quadruped without a second thought, something had stopped them from doing so. Loyalty. All these beast, no matter how unfriendly or cryptic, felt a sense of loyalty to Anguirus. To each other. They were a family. And this family wasn't going to let this outrage go unpunished. As SpaceGodzilla prepared to unleashed his Corona Beam, Titanosaurus and Gorosaurus, the physically strongest of the group, rushed him. Slamming into him, the two therapods began to batter and bash at the space demon, keeping him occupied. While the three saurians struggled, the other giants began to systematically destroy the crystal towers that gave SpaceGodzilla power. Rodan flew low and smashed entire rows of the the crystal structures with his spiked chest. Baragon quickly toppled many of the structures, using his burrowing skills to destroy their bases. Manda wrapped himself around and crushed several crystal towers at a time. Varan used his pure brute strength to brake the structures, swinging his powerful tail like a flail.

SpaceGodzilla was horrified. The Earth beast were destroying all his crystals. If he didn't finish this now, he could actually lose to these pests! Breaking free of the grip the two dinosaurs had him in, SpaceGodzilla blasted Titanosaurus in the face with a Corona Beam. Gorosaurus was quick to come to his fellow islanders help. Leaping into the air, the allosaur lashed out with both his powerful legs, delivering a devastating kangaroo kick to the offending space monster's shoulder. The demon's shoulder crystal shattered and SpaceGodzilla was thrown to the ground. The crystalline saurian ground his teeth. This was getting even worst. Half his energy was gone. He had to act now. As Gorosaurus bellowed in triumph, SpaceGodzilla launched a Corona Beam straight down the dinosaur's throat. As the allosaur began to choke on his own blood, SpaceGodzilla rose to his feet and was immediately faced by Titanosaurus. As the aquatic therapod delivered several powerful blow with his closed fists, SpaceGodzilla slashed at the creature's throat, laying it open. Titanosaurus stumbled back, dark blood bubbling from his throat, the dark Godzilla fired a Corona Beam into the open wound. Titanosaurus went limp, fell over, and died. Turning his attention back to Gorosaurus, SpaceGodzilla launched a merciless assault of Corona Beams at the injured allosaur. Gorosaurus was fried by the bombardment of cosmic energy.

Leaving two carcasses behind him, SpaceGodzilla turned to face the other Earth monsters. Having already destroyed all his crystal structures, they were ready to meet him in battle and avenge their fallen. Baragon rushed forward launching his Heat Ray from his fanged maw. It amounted to a slight burning sensation on SpaceGodzilla's thick hide. Cackling, the space monster kicked Baragon in the face, knocking him back. As Varan glided towards him, a single Corona Beam proved enough to pierce the beast's softer underbelly and gut the creature. Ducking as Varan's corpse sailed over head, SpaceGodzilla's tail lashed out and wrapped tightly around Baragon's throat, slowly applying more and more force. The cosmic saurian decapitated and mutilated Manda with a folly of Corona Beams. As SpaceGodzilla felt the life finally slip from Baragon's body, the crystalline dragon released his grip and turned to face the last of the Earth monsters- Rodan.

Rodan knew this was his last chance to injure SpaceGodzilla. Gather all the strength he could muster, the great pteranodon speed at the awaiting demon and launched a Uranium Beam at SpaceGodzilla's remaining shoulder crystal. The beam barely dirtied its surface. SpaceGodzilla cackled and launched several Corona Beams at the flying reptile. The blasts knocked the irradiated pterosaur from the sky. SpaceGodzilla loomed over the fallen giant, preparing to finish it. Before the cosmic power gathering in the space beast's maw could escape, Rodan suddenly took off, frantically flapping away from SpaceGodzilla. So these earth creatures do have some intelligence, SpaceGodzilla smirked to himself. As SpaceGodzilla gloated over his victory, Rodan, already almost a mile away, turned around. Approaching SpaceGodzilla with deadly intent, the king of the skies gather speed as he went. SpaceGodzilla only realized that Rodan had not retreated when he heard the sonic boom. By then it was too late. Cutting through the air with incredible speed, Rodan smashed into his last remaining shoulder crystal shattering it. As SpaceGodzilla screamed in horror, Rodan crashed to the ground, disorientated by the tremendous impact. Absolutely fury surging through his vein, SpaceGodzilla used the last of his escaping energy to launch one last Corona Beam. The twirling beam harpooned itself through Rodan's back and pierced the great pterosaur's heart.

SpaceGodzilla bellowed with rage. All his enemies were dead, but his plans were ruined! All his energy was gone. He'd have to head back into space to gather enough solar energy to fully heal himself- shoulder crystals and all- now. As Space Godzilla prepared to leave, he realized something. There was one last creature on this island. He hadn't noticed the being in the heat of battle but there was a creature that shared life signs very similar to his father here. As the cosmic dragon traveled only a short stretch inland, he found an infant Godzillasaur peaking from its hiding place. It was Little Godzilla. And SpaceGodzilla's "brother". The cruel space demon smiled. He would even need his energy to kill this tiny creature. As SpaceGodzilla approached, Little Godzilla actually crawled from his hiding place. The crystalline dragon laughed silently. It thought he was family!

Although SpaceGodzilla believed he had killed every one of his enemies, he was wrong. The spark of life still existed in one inhabitant of Monster Island.

Anguirus.

The spiky quadruped was still alive. Weak and bloody, but alive. Painfully pulling himself to his feet, the steely-willed dinosaur began dragging himself toward SpaceGodzilla. Why had this beast survived where all his comrades had died? Why, of all the creatures on Monster Island, was he still alive? He was no stronger than his late allies, but one fact set him apart from all the others. He _could not_ die. Godzilla was depending on him. Little Godzilla was in danger and Anguirus couldn't fail his friend now. He could never fail his friend.

As SpaceGodzilla loomed over him, Little Godzilla finally realized this was not a friendly being, no matter how much it looked like his father. But it was too late for him to save himself. Kicking Little Godzilla over, SpaceGodzilla prepared to stomp the live from the toddler dinosaur. Until a familiar wail made him freeze. It was the wail of a creature he had killed. As the crystalline terror whipped around in disbelief, Anguirus summoned the very last of his strength to pounce at the abomination that had murdered his family. As the ankylosaur's jaws closed round his throat in a lethal embrace, SpaceGodzilla felt something he never imaged he'd ever experience- fear. As the second of the new emotion this stupid quadruped had evoked in him took over, the space demon felt his life fading without his energy, he had no means of regeneration. He was just an animal. As SpaceGodzilla collapsed, Anguirus atop him, he wondered how he could have gone from a cosmic terror of the stars to a hunted animal. How?

After a few moments, SpaceGodzilla, child of the black hole, was dead.

Finally releasing his grip, Anguirus rolled limply from the body of his latest kill. Little Godzilla immediately rushed to his side, shaking him frantically. Anguirus appreciated it. He was going to die, but he still had one last thing to do. As the hours passed, Death's cold, dark hand began threatening to overwhelm him. Each time, Little Godzilla shook him back to consciousness and he grumbled a thanks in return. As night finally fell over Monster Island, heavy, approaching footsteps told Anguirus that Godzilla, ruler of the island, had returned. Godzilla came to a stop by his side, softly growling his approval. Anguirus and the warriors of Monster Island had done a great thing. A thing Godzilla felt even he couldn't have done alone. Finally at peace, knowing that he had done his job, Anguirus closed his and laid down his head.

He was dead.

Godzilla closed his eyes in grief. As the night went on, the King of the Monster used a gentle flash of his Atomic Breath to set the body of each giant alight. If any human eyes had witness that night, they wouldn't believe what they were seeing. As Godzilla held Little Godzilla close to him, watching the bodies of the only friends he had ever had in this world burn, something impossible happened. Godzilla, the mightiest and most feared creature on Earth, shed tears for his fallen family.

Especially the stubbornly loyal creature known as Anguirus.


End file.
